


Like two pieces in a puzzle

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school senior Jaejoong is done with everything. His mother is dead and his father is an abusive drunk. In comes Yunho, the transfer student who brings down his walls brick by brick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fly like a bird

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mention of abuse, implied suicide attempt (in the past).

Jaejoong stretched out on the grass, one arm behind his head and the other stretched out in front of his eyes. He looked at the early evening sky between his fingers, the lazy clouds and the birds flying high. Jaejoong had tried to fly like them once, from the roof of his house. It didn't work. Got him a broken leg and a year of "therapy", because he was "depressed".

Bullshit.

Jaejoong wasn't depressed. He was just over this dump they called a town. It would be so easy for him to just hop on a train and ride it to the end station.

But he didn't. He had his reasons.

As lame as it sounded, school was one of those reasons. He'd promised his mother that he'd graduate properly. This was before she died, four years ago. He couldn't bring himself to not care, no matter how much he wanted to. He did just enough to get decent grades that his mother wouldn't have to be ashamed of, but that was it. Jaejoong was over school as well. It was too easy, the teachers were boring and his classmates useless. None of them would ever amount to much.

Together with his childhood friend Yoochun, the only one who made this wretched place bearable, Jaejoong had guessed most likely future jobs for pretty much every student in the school. This one would be a stripper, that one would be a junkie, most would end up working in a gas station or at McDonald's. Parents at nineteen and bitter for the rest of their trashy lives.

Changmin, the tall jock, would end up training some peewee team in Nopeville. Junsu, the dance nerd who Yoochun had the hots for — no protest in the world could change the way he looked at the boy with the dolphin laugh — would have a different profession depending on who called it. Jaejoong had him pegged as a nobody musical actor, forever cast as tree #4, while Yoochun had him being a huge pop star.

Even if they'd rather die than admit it, Jaejoong and Yoochun had picked out their own jobs as well, based on dreams rather than cynicism. Yoochun would become an actor, while Jaejoong would conquer the world as a rock star. They both knew the other's dream. They both pretended they didn't. Dreams built in small towns like this one rarely came true anyway. It was better to give them up early.

Jaejoong was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by a voice behind him. Sitting up and turning around, the high school senior saw a guy his own age, tall, tanned and with almond shaped eyes. For a moment, Jaejoong was almost attracted to the admittedly handsome stranger. Almost.

"What?" he asked, playing it cool.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" The guy spoke with a slight Jeolla accent. "I just moved here, and I went out to check the area, but now I'm kinda lost. Do you know the way to Hortensia Road from here?"

"I should hope so. I live there." For some reason, Jaejoong's jaded façade seemed to crumble in front of the stranger. A minuscule yet extremely apparent crack appeared in the outermost of the many walls Jaejoong had set up around himself. Walls that only Yoochun had been allowed to pass, and that was only because he knew Jaejoong since before the walls began appearing.

"Could you tell me the right way?" The guy sounded hopeful.

"I'm going home anyway. I'll show you." Even Jaejoong himself was surprised at his sudden readiness to help and comply.

"Thanks! I'm Yunho, by the way. Jung Yunho."

"Kim Jaejoong."

They walked mostly in silence the whole way, something that would usually have been extremely awkward, but for some reason, neither Jaejoong nor Yunho felt the desire to talk. It was as though there was no _need_ to talk, even though they were strangers. That unspoken, mutual sentiment was very comfortable, almost as if they'd known each other forever.

"Here we are", Jaejoong said as they reached the western end of Hortensia Road. "I'm in 749. You?"

"757. Thanks for helping me."

With those words, Jaejoong and Yunho parted ways. As he unlocked the front door, Jaejoong almost smiled at the thought of getting to know Yunho better. Almost.

One thing was certain. Getting out of this town didn't feel as urgent anymore.

\---

\---

The next day, Jaejoong went out for a walk again, as he always did on the weekends. Not that he was a health freak or anything, he just couldn't stand being cooped up in the house with his bastard of a father all day. Today, however, Jaejoong went right instead of left, so that he could pass house number 757. He usually never went right, because there wasn't much to do in that direction, but he didn't care. He wanted to catch a glimpse of the new guy.

Standing on the other side of the road, leaning against a tree, pretending to play with his phone, Jaejoong waited for Yunho to come out. He didn't have to wait long. Soon, a car parked at the house, and Yunho stepped out from the passenger side. He half-jogged around the car to take out some grocery bags. When he noticed Jaejoong's form in the shade under the tree, he smiled and nodded in a greeting. Jaejoong found himself doing the same. As he hurried in with the paper bag that looked as if it'd break at any time, a woman came out of the driver's seat. Yunho's mother.

The next time Yunho came out, to get another bag of food, he didn't see Jaejoong anywhere. Wondering briefly why he'd expected the doe-eyed guy to hang around, he shrugged and continued to help his mother.

Standing on the other side of the tree he was previously leaning on, Jaejoong tried to stop his suddenly racing heart. Why was he jealous? Just because he didn't have a mother didn't mean no one did. Even Yoochun had one. Why was Mrs. Jung so special? Was it because Yunho's bond with his mother reminded Jaejoong of his own bond with his own mother? The way they smiled at each other, even when taking in the shopping?

Jaejoong briefly thought he could have used that therapy after all. Maybe. No. Never mind. He didn't care. He never cared. Except he did. Always.

  
  


 


	2. Let me sleep in your arms

When Jaejoong arrived at school on Monday morning, Yoochun was already there. As always. His mother was in the PTA. Hell would freeze over before her son was allowed to be late for school.

"Did you hear?" Yoochun asked as they took their seats.

"What?"

"There's a transfer student coming today, and it looks like he's gonna be in our class."

"Poor fucker. Do you know who?"

"No. I hear he's from Jeolla though."

_Jeolla accent._

Yunho's voice suddenly rang in Jaejoong's ears. _Why?_ With a total of twenty minutes of interaction time, there was no reason for that.

Jaejoong's eyes almost popped out of his head when the teacher came in, bringing the new student with her: Jung Yunho. _Jung Motherfucking Yunho_. Upon spotting a familiar face, Yunho smiled faintly at Jaejoong, who couldn't help but smile back. The tall newcomer was assigned a seat three rows in front of Jaejoong's, two seats to the right. Perfect view. _Why would he need that?_

"Do you know him?" Yoochun whispered behind his book when the teacher turned around to write a math formula on the board.

"He moved in on my street this weekend. I showed him the way from the river bank after he got lost. He's okay."

"More than okay if he can pull a smile from you", Yoochun stated frankly. "Even I have a hard time doing that lately."

"Implying you've been trying?"

"Yes. I am supposed to be your best friend, after all."

After stating that no thank you, they would not like to share their conversation with the rest of the class, Jaejoong and Yoochun secretly opened a Kakaotalk instead, continuing to discuss the importance of a certain Jung Yunho.

Conclusion: Now Jaejoong had _two_ people who made life worth living.

\---

\---

The following week saw Jaejoong and Yoochun quickly growing closer to Yunho, and accepting him into their little group. It turned out Yunho was a good networker, and come Thursday the group had grown to a total of five people, unexpectedly welcoming Changmin, who proved to be quite smart for a jock, and, to Yoochun's badly veiled delight, Junsu, whom even Jaejoong had to admit was much cooler than he'd first appeared. Especially when he danced.

Jaejoong felt as though Yunho was carefully deconstructing his walls, brick by brick, and he was almost inclined to let him. Almost.

On Friday afternoon, Jaejoong and Yunho were walking home together, like every day. When they turned the last corner before they would reach their street, Yunho got a text message.

"My parents want to invite you for dinner tonight. You up?"

"What's the occasion?" Jaejoong was never invited for dinner anywhere. Not by parents.

"You're my first friend in this place, and they want to treat you. They do this with all my friends. Will you please come? My mum is a great cook."

Jaejoong hesitated for a second. He wasn't very good around parents. But then again, Yunho seemed very eager for him to accept the invitation, and his option would be to watch his father get drunk and then spend the rest of the evening trying to avoid his fists.

"Sure, why not?" he conceded, making Yunho beam with happiness. Yunho was such a warm and open person that Jaejoong could not help but be affected by his personality. He'd felt it on many occasions during the past week, and even Yoochun had noticed a change in his mood. The latter said that Jaejoong seemed happier and more comfortable than he had in several years.

Yoochun had been there when Jaejoong laid the first brick to his first wall. It happened five years ago, when his mother was diagnosed with cancer. Her death set up an entire wall, as did the night his father came home drunk for the first time, and the day his father lost his job. The first time the man had hit Jaejoong had been the cause for the teenager's failed flight attempt.

Yunho happily opened the door to his home for Jaejoong, who awkwardly stepped inside. The Jung's house was warm, cozy and clean, and reminded Jaejoong of his own home. Before. Not now.

When Mrs. Jung greeted him with a hug, the first he'd received since his mother died, Jaejoong almost wanted to cry. Almost.

Dinner was not uncomfortable at all, due to Yunho's parents being as warm and open as him. While they were eating dessert, Jaejoong briefly wished he could live with the Jungs forever.

After the table was cleared, Yunho grabbed Jaejoong by the hand and took him upstairs to his room. They hung out comfortably, reading some manga and playing some video games. Reluctant to go home, and suddenly in the need for some physical intimacy, Jaejoong rested his head on Yunho's stomach — it was perfectly soft and squishy — and pretended to fall asleep. Within one minute, he was sleeping for real.

  
  



	3. Yes

For the first night in many years, Jaejoong slept calmly and without any dreams. He was dead to the world until his eyes were stabbed by the sun shining through the small gap between Yunho's curtains. Carefully opening his eyes, he found himself lying in Yunho's strong arms. When he shifted, Yunho, still asleep, only pulled him closer into his safe embrace.

Certain that this rare, kind feeling would end when Yunho woke up, Jaejoong decided to make the most of it while it lasted, and secretly snuggled into the other's chest, snoozing a little more.

When Yunho's shifting told him that the taller guy was waking up, Jaejoong shut his eyes tightly, waiting for Yunho to freak out about sleeping so intimately with another guy. Instead, he felt a light, almost hesitant touch, as Yunho gently caressed his cheek, softly calling his name to wake him up.

"Jaejoong-ah. Are you awake?"

Realising that he wasn't as awake as he'd initially thought, Jaejoong stretched and groaned softly as a reply.

"I can smell food", Yunho continued, half-whispering to let Jaejoong wake up slowly. The taller's deep voice combined with his melodious accent felt incredibly soothing. "Are you hungry?"

Jaejoong nodded into the other's chest.

"Do you wanna take a shower first?"

Jaejoong shook his head. He wanted to stay in this safe and comfortable position for as long as possible. It had been so long since he'd felt like this.

Yunho had heard the basic things about Jaejoong's parents from Yoochun, and he had immediately decided that he would let his new friend feel as safe and cared for as he possibly could. If that meant snuggling in bed, then so be it. Besides, Yunho was developing a major crush on the other, so he was enjoying this position as much as the person in his arms.

"Your heart's beating really fast", Jaejoong said, not much louder than a whisper. To be honest, Jaejoong's heart wasn't exactly calm either, lying this close to the person he seemed to have been waiting for his entire life.

Yunho merely smiled shyly in return. _I can't tell you I'm falling for you. Not yet._

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast", was all he said, gently getting Jaejoong out of bed and leading him by the hand down to the kitchen, where his mother was just setting out bowls for them, the lovely scent of rice filling the air.

Jaejoong felt awkward holding hands with Yunho in front of the other's parents, especially since they'd just met, so he discreetly retracted his hand while greeting them. If they saw, they said nothing, for which Jaejoong was grateful.

For some reason, he wanted to make as good of an impression as possible on Mr. and Mrs. Jung. Possibly, Jaejoong reasoned, because in the few hours he'd known them, they'd made him feel welcome and at home for the first time in four years. Yoochun's mother didn't like him. She _tolerated_ him. Tolerated his son being friends with a kid from a broken home. If Mrs. Park had got her will, Yoochun would have stopped hanging out with his best friend the second his mother died.

During breakfast, Yunho's parents continued asking him questions, like they had done during last night's dinner. Normally, he would have felt interrogated, criticised, but since the questions were more in the nature of 'what's your favourite food' or 'what are your hobbies', it truly felt as if they just wanted to get closer to him. It felt nice.

If Yunho had told his parents about Jaejoong's home situation or if they guessed the basics on their own he didn't know, but they gracefully avoided the subject of his parents, to Jaejoong's relief.

\---

The two friends had planned that Jaejoong would show Yunho around town today, so after breakfast, they freshened up and got ready to leave.

"So, where do we go first?" Yunho asked.

"Downtown?" It wasn't much of a sight, but it had a shopping street, an arcade, some cafés and decent places for eating, so that's where people tended to spend their free time.

"So, did you tell your parents about my family, or are they just originally that nice?" Jaejoong asked shyly after a moment's silence. He desperately hoped it was the latter.

"They are originally that nice. They like you a lot. Besides, I wouldn't have to tell them anything. They can sniff that stuff out on their own."

"The charity cases." Jaejoong felt a small wave of bitterness. If parents didn't look down on him, they pitied him. The latter was worse.

"No. The ones who can appreciate their care. Their hearts are too big, they have too much love in them. The second they find someone who they think will enjoy some affection, they'll latch on to that person forever. Face it, Kim Jaejoong. You're part of my family now, and there's nothing you can do about it. If they don't consider you a son already, it'll only be a matter of days before they do."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you... feel... about... me?"

Yunho should have expected the question, it seemed logical to have it there, but it still caught him off guard. When he glanced at Jaejoong, he saw the insecurity on the other's face.

"Well... I'm grateful that I met you... I want you in my life forever... Heh, this is gonna sound weird from someone you've only known for a week, but it feels like we were meant to meet, you know? When you showed me home last Saturday, it felt as if we were supposed to walk next to each other like that, like it was something we'd always done, and during this week, and especially since last night, I've felt as if you complete me."

"Like two pieces in a puzzle..." Jaejoong said, knowing exactly what Yunho meant. "That feeling is exactly the reason I feel comfortable telling you what I'm about to say. I don't even say things these deep to Yoochun, and I've known him since we were four. I've built up all these walls around me, pretending I don't care, that I don't feel, but I do. So much it hurts. I've become shy, and my self esteem sucks, but you've done more for me in one week than anyone could in years. I feel that you're tearing down my walls, and that you're finding me again. The real me. The one that Yoochun remembers and sticks around for. I've been roaming for five years, completely lost, and then you show up and take me home in three sentences, and I know I'm ranting, but you just overwhelm me so much, but in a good way, you know? When you hold me, or touch me, I feel as if I belong with you, and in these past sixteen hours, you've given me a home again. Not just inviting me to your house and letting me meet your freaking amazing parents, but it feels like you're becoming my home. I don't even know if a person _can_ be someone's home, but that's what you're becoming, and I want us to be like this forever. Together. Just us. No walls or façades."

Yunho stood completely dumbstruck, just staring at Jaejoong with his mouth slightly open. Amazingly, those words were all he'd ever wanted to hear, and at that moment, he knew for sure.

_I love you, Jaejoong-ah._

Jaejoong, on the other hand, almost mistook Yunho's expression for something negative. Almost. He didn't have time to erect an emergency wall around himself before Yunho suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Jaejoong", he whispered into the other's neck. "Thank you so much."

Hesitantly returning the hug, fisting Yunho's shirt, Jaejoong shook his head gently.

"I'm the one who should thank you."

They stood like that for a long time, just syncing their breaths and their heart beats.

_Do you think it's possible to fall in love in one week?_ Yunho wanted to ask Jaejoong.

_ Do you believe in soul mates? _ Jaejoong wanted to ask Yunho.

They just had to look into each other's eyes to know that the answer to both the unspoken questions was 'Yes'.

Their first kiss was as gentle as it was right, as trembling as it was beautiful.

Made for each other, fitting together like two pieces in a puzzle, Yunho and Jaejoong knew then and there that they had found in the other the answer to every question they would ever ask.

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think <3


End file.
